


Howling at the far off sky

by Kaesteranya



Series: Mental Maps [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mental Map: Kenpachi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howling at the far off sky

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 31 Days theme for March 29, 2009.

The bells in the wind were meant to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies, but when you were fighting common riff-raff it was nothing but an unnecessary extra that they hadn’t the mental capacity to appreciate.

 

Zaraki Kenpachi valued strength. He _was_ strength. He was a mason of the battlefield, carving art from blood and gore and fire and brimstone. A battle was not a battle until he arrived—without Zaraki Kenpachi, it was child’s play. No one seemed to understand that those days. He made do by fighting where he wanted to, and the administrative hell it caused the rest of those arrogant pricks in the Gotei 13 was cherry on the ice cream.


End file.
